


Toybox

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Who keeps sending Ben all these mysterious gifts?





	Toybox

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Toybox

**Here's a very tame male/male piece called TOYBOX**

Hello there. This story was inspired by the episode ONE GOOD MAN. The one in which Ben and his neighbors are threatened with eviction. But if I wrote this story right, it isn't necessary to have seen it. 

I'd like to dedicate this story to Carri Ann Copas - who is 'One Good Woman' - as a thank-you for all her support and encouragement. 

Hope you enjoy it. Desi / 

# TOYBOX

"Excuse me Ms King." She slowed her fast moving gait, which matched her fast moving lifestyle, then turned to face the voice she knew was connected to the dashing mountie. Her heart raced more than was normal whenever he was around, more than a juicy story with an exclusive - most times because *he* was associated to such stories. 

Talking fast she spoke. "Hello there Bento. What brings you to my door? Only time I see you is when boxer's are in trouble and people are being evicted. You never come 'round just to say hello. But that's ok. Just seeing you I know you've got something good for me, right? Right?" She gave him a curious expectant look. 

She was struck once again by how his eyes were the most heavenly blue she'd ever seen, but right now they seemed uncomfortable and shy, as he idly played with the brim of the stetson in his hands. His dark hair was perfectly neat and ready for someone to run their hands through. She'd very much have liked to be that someone. She shook herself from her reverie. 

He was having a hard time saying what it was he wanted to say. Considering his words once more, thinking better of whatever it was, he came out with a "How are you?" instead. 

MacKenzie laughed after what seemed to her an eternity for him to even have said that. "Fine Bento. But I don't think you came by to ask me how I am. Right?" He started to blush slightly. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be bothering you. I'm sure you're busy with some important story. I'll just be going now." 

As he was about to leave, he felt her hand on his arm. Her curiosity and adrenaline were flowing now. That feeling she always got when she felt close to a hot story. "I don't think so. What's with you Fraser? I won't bite. Promised my vet I'd stop. Talk to me." Then suddenly she thought she understood. Was her coy mountie interested in her yet? Is that why he was being so shy and hesitating around her? It was actually kind of cute and sweet. She'd drag it out of him. He wasn't about to escape her. She'd help him out. "Fraser just say it. Is it about me?" Fraser seemed astonished. "Well yes." 

Her face broke out into a broad smile. "You want to grab a bite to eat? I was just headed to my apartment for mac and cheese, but I'd much rather eat out. Unless you're into mac and cheese?" 

He eyed her suspiciously as if trying to gage her intentions. "Actually I have dinner plans with Ray tonight. I'm sorry. Perhaps some other time?" Her face fell at the unwelcome news that she'd be eating her own cooking tonight and not enjoying such handsome company. 

"I wanted to ask if you recalled the incident where I filibustered?" She nodded dumbly, anxiously hoping he'd finally gotten her veiled messages then that she was interested in him; if he figured them out now though she realized she was going to have to be more direct with her hints from now on. "Yeah I remember. The Thomas Paine stuff. What about it?" 

Again he seemed uncomfortable. "In my oration I... well I said a few things that were of a more personal nature..." Mackenzie, ever impatient, wished he would just get to the point already. Sarcastically she responded. "Yeah, yeah, walruses and guppies right? If you're worried about my writing a piece based on that scandalous part of your childhood... don't worry... I won't. But I can't guarantee 'The National Tattler' hasn't already gotten the exclusive." He gave her an alarmed naive look, which made her laugh. "Bento I'm just kidding. What's wrong?" 

His manner was still very serious. "I had thought. Its ridiculous really. But I thought maybe you were the one sending me..." Her reporter's curiosity was being stretched to its limits. "What? Sending you what?" 

"I realize now it wasn't you." Exasperated she threw up her hands. "You're torturing me here. Throw me a line. Anything. What?" 

He cleared his throat, looking to either side as if he were about to impart a terrible secret. "Someone has been sending me gifts. I didn't connect the gifts to the oration I gave until the third one arrived. I've been getting one each day for over a week. The first gift I received was a simple unadorned toybox. Thereafter I systematically got the items I stated I wanted as a child for each of my birthdays. So far I've received a toy bulldozer, a go cart, a Johnny 7 and a guppie. As I was walking just now, I saw you across the street and thought maybe it was you. That I should just ask you outright. Since you were with me at that time - making notes - and you've always been rather... ah... 'friendly' towards me." He lifted an eyebrow questioningly at her. 

Mackenzie smiled and chuckled. "Sorry Bento. Not me. Not my style. Too sap... ah I mean nice. There were quite a few people's homes you helped save that night. You did your fellow tenants a good turn. Maybe it was one of them?" She laughed mirthlessly thinking about the ludicrousness of her original thoughts in regards to the mountie's attentions towards her, then at what she was about to suggest next. "Hey, here's a thought for you. Maybe it was that cranky cop friend of your's." She added sarcastically. "No. He wasn't in the room at the time. Besides that's more unlikely than me doing it. Don't see him being the generous, considerate type. Well then again he was handing out money outside. Quite a bit too. Must not have been his. Toys though? Naw, don't think that's his style either." 

Ben's face suddenly changed with something she couldn't quite make out. Was it something she said? He thanked her and quickly left. 

*Thank you kindly Ms King.*, she mimicked him beneath her breath when he was out of range. *Ugh. That man is gonna drive me to drink!* 

*************************** 

He hadn't seen much of Ray lately, since his friend had been out of the state due to a family function. Ray had called twice during the week to check up on him, but seeing as the phone was at Mr. Mustafi's those conversations were much too brief and lacking in the intimacy they'd grown accustomed to between one another. He still hadn't mentioned the gifts to Ray, even when they briefly reunited with each other this afternoon for lunch. Their lunch plans had been unfairly interrupted at the precinct when Turnbull tracked him down and informed him that Thatcher needed *him* for some trivial errand which she felt couldn't wait. The one good thing about the errand was that it had brought him to the same neighborhood as Mackenzie King was visiting this afternoon. 

He'd apologized profusely to Ray about lunch, but before parting they'd made dinner plans, and now at the appointed time there was a knock on his apartment door. On the other side Ben found his friend eager to get going for their dinner. In the privacy of the apartment, Ray brushed a kiss to his cheek. "Hi Benny. I'm starved. Let's get a move on already." 

Noticing his friend's unusual smile and a toy in his hand and a couple of others on the table, he asked curiously. "What's with the toys Benny? You reliving your childhood? Wow! Cool go-cart." Ben motioned for him to come over to the table. "Perhaps you can help me Ray." Ray chuckled as he took the Johnny 7 from Ben's hands, unthinkingly turning it this way and that as he spoke. "Help you what? Play Parcheesi or something? Come on, I'm wasting away to nothing over here. I missed lunch and the vending machine's got it in for me. It ate more than I did. Lost another buck in that damn machine." 

Ben looked crestfallen as he whispered out sadly. "Guess it wasn't you either." The change in Ben's expression and tone wasn't missed by Ray. "Don't be sad Benny. I promise to play Clue or Sorry - or is that Surry? - with ya when we get back. Will that make ya happy again? I'm just kiddin'. What can I help ya with buddy?" Ben shook his head somberly. "Never mind Ray. Its nothing. Let's go. I'd hate for you to 'waste away' as you put it." Ray became more serious when he realized his friend was really concerned about something. "Sorry Benny. I'm listening now. What's up?" 

Ben motioned to the childish items. "Someone's been sending me gifts this past week. Every day I receive an item, which I stated in my filibustering at the city council meeting I'd wanted and didn't get for my birthdays as a child. After the fourth item arrived, I started to notice that the toys and guppie were no longer anything I recall mentioning. As I believe I only stated 4 items then. But these additional childhood gifts keep coming. I received this one just today." Ray snickered at the indicated item. "Oooh neat. Rock-em Sock-em Robots. I always wanted this. Ma hated 'em. Said they were too violent. Wouldn't let me have 'em." Ray moved over to another item. "Hey, ya got Battleship here too. Loved that game. Got it for Christmas when I was 12 and by New Year's Frannie lost all the pieces on me. Ugh! Kid sisters. Don't have any Benny. They'll take years off your life." 

As he went to pick up another toy, a remote control car, about half-way through the comments about how he'd wanted one as a kid, his arm was grabbed before he could finish. He was turned quickly to face his lover who trapped him in a strong passionate hold and kiss. At first it startled Ray, but he quickly thereafter gave in to the pleasurable sensation. When they pulled apart again, Ray playfully and breathlessly asked. "What was that for?" Ben gave him a sideways glance. "For being you. I don't know how you heard what I said then, but you did. Thank you Ray. It means alot to me." Ray shrugged, then loosely wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. "Hey every kid should have toys Benny. Even the big ones like you. Too bad they had to come so late." 

Ben smiled with self-satisfaction at his deduction that Ray was the culprit and that the additional toys must have been ones that Ray had wanted as a kid and didn't get, or in the case of Battleship, had been rendered damaged goods. "So it was you then?" Ray teased. "If it gets me more kisses like that last one, hell I'll admit to anything." Ben obliged and kissed him again, this one drawn out, neither one wishing to pull away first. 

When they came back up for air, Ben suggestively asked. "How about we eat in tonight Ray? Can your hunger wait a little bit longer?" Ray chuckled. "Benny I've got a different kind of hunger now." Ben raised a pleased eyebrow. "Oh do you?" Ray closed the space that was between them and seductively whispered in Ben's ear. "I've got a hunger to beat you at Rock-em Sock-em Robots. I get to be red. Called it." He pulled away quickly from his startled lover and went to the table where the toy lay in its box, eagerly pulling the wrapping off the package and setting it up on the floor. Fraser watched in amusement, realizing that Ray wasn't kidding, when his lover lay on his stomach and motioned for him to do the same. He decided that the old saying *If you can't beat them, join them.* was a very apt saying indeed and lowering himself to the floor opposite Ray, he happily began to play. 

*************************** 

From his vantage point on the bed Fraser viewed the mess in his apartment. He was surprised that he was amused by it. Earlier Ray had insisted they play with most of the toys and the remnants of that playing was littering his floor and table now. Normally this type of disorder in his home would bother him quickly - overwhelming him until he felt compelled to straighten up - but tonight he was content to let it all just stay where it was. 

He sensed, rather than saw, that Ray was watching him. Turning his head to face his lover, he was met by playful eyes looking deep into his own. He reached out a hand to gently caress Ray's cheek. Ray teased. "So now ya want to play nice? Ma was right about the Robots. Didn't know I'd create a monster. You're vicious Benny. Ya do realize I let ya win, right?" He lied obviously and Ben saw through it. "Oh really?" Ray jabbed a finger into Ben's chest, then let it run sensually down the length of it as he continued undaunted. "Ya owe me a rematch buddy. I'm gonna kick your butt next time. So be afraid. Be very afraid." Ray finished his feigned reprimand and threat by leaning over to kiss him. Ben smiled and laughed in return. "I'm terrified Ray." Under his breath he said loud enough for Ray to hear and in imitation of his lover's accent. "Yeah right." 

Ray suddenly rolled on top of him and began to mock wrestle with him. "What was that you said? I can take you. Just name your game hot shot - Monopoly, Operation, whatever - mere child's play. I'll show ya a thing or two." Ben was laughing with him, wrestling back, then found Ray's mouth for a kiss. 

Ben pulled his lover close, kissing the top of his head. "Ray you're spoiling me rotten." Ray's hand idly rubbed along Ben's arm. "You deserve to be spoiled." Ben squeezed him tight for that, then became more serious. "Ray?" Ray turned his head slightly so he could face his friend. "Yeah Benny?" A silence followed for a minute as Ben prepared to broach his question. "I know its really none of my business, but something someone said this afternoon has me curious." Ray furrowed his brow. "What?" Ben plunged right in. "How much did you end up paying for the new Riv?" 

Ray was surprised by the question. "Enough." Ben, now that he started, felt more confident to ask further. "That's not an answer Ray. I know the insurance money was $5,000. Is that how much you paid your cousin Al?" Ray pulled away slightly, alarming Ben that he may be prying too much. "Why do ya need to know Benny? Ya undercover for the IRS or something?" 

Feeling a bit awkward now at having brought up this topic that he could sense was making Ray uncomfortable, he still couldn't help himself. "Where did all those people come from? The one's that listened to my argument to save the apartment? How did you get them to come in?" Ray wouldn't look him in the eye, instead he just lazily played his hand over Ben's chest. "I'm just a persuasive kind of guy." Ben knew without Ray's having to say it what the 'persuasion' had been, but he felt compelled to hear Ray say it. "How much did this 'persuading' cost you Ray?" Ray tried to remain evasive, but with his next words admitted what Ben knew. "It was worth it Benny. You're worth it. So don't ya even try to put a price tag on this, because there ain't no way ya ever have to pay me back. Besides I've come to think of it as donating to my favorite cause - you." He emphasized this with a quick kiss. "Its bound to be a tax write off. So shut up about it already." 

Ben embraced his lover to him once more. Ray's hidden generosity and consideration towards him amazed him. He wondered now how many other times he might have missed seeing something his friend had done for him and berated himself for not paying better attention. "Thank-you Ray. Ah Ray?" Ray half-smiled. "Yeah Benny?" Ben questioned. "How did you know? About the toys, I mean. You weren't in the chambers at the time." Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright Benny, that's an easy one. I got a transcript." Ben looked surprised. "You went out of your way to get a transcript?" Ray confessed. "Benny you're not a big talker, so when ya were about to stall with talking, I was curious to know what you'd fill in with. Made for some interesting reading. I was rewarded with some personal information on someone I love very much. Now will ya shut up about this and go to sleep?" 

Ray started to close his eyes, but Ben wouldn't let him. "Ray?" Ray let out a heavy sigh, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I'm sleepin' Benny. What now? Ya gonna ask me..." Before he could finish his sentence, Ben took his mouth in his own. Ray returned the kiss, after which Ben asked his question. "I was just going to ask if you really wanted to go to sleep or not. I'm still very awake. Care to join me?" As he spoke Ben taunted Ray's body with suggestive caresses and teased his senses with kisses at his neck and face. "Now that's a question I want to answer... Oh yes!" 

After their love making subsided and they were on the verge of sleep, Ray spoke out. "Benny?" "Yes Ray?" "What do you want for your birthday this year?" "Same thing as I want for all my birthdays from now on... My favorite toy... You." 

THE END 

"...AND FINALLY ON MY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY I REALIZED THAT MY TOYBOX CONTAINED VIRTUALLY NO TOYS AT ALL, RATHER IT WAS LINED WITH SOME OF THE MOST SEDITIOUS READING MATERIAL AVAILABLE THROUGH MAIL ORDER." 

\- Fraser "One Good Man" 

* * *


End file.
